The current invention relates to hand-held non-lethal self-defense chemical spray apparatuses such as those used by law enforcement. Law enforcement personnel encounter situations where they must restrain a suspect from doing harm to themselves, the officer or a third party by using nonlethal force. Chemical spray weapons provide a means for the officer to inflict a temporary blinding and painful sensation that distracts, confuses and disables such individuals. Traditional chemical spray weapons do not provide an adequate means by which the officer can quickly aim the weapon, especially in low light situations. Failure to properly aim the weapon may lead to an officer discharging excess spray possibly leading to secondary exposure of the officer or possibly inadequately subduing the suspect. Such a situation could lead to a potentially life threatening situation for the suspect, the officer, or a third party.